


Matins

by mercredigirl



Category: Legion of Superheroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threeboot continuity, set during the Shooter run, right before the next boot. Missing scene: Meander takes Querl to meet Nura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matins

She can feel the Naltorian clawing her way to the surface, so she smiles as prettily as she can, lets her sentence peter out, and gratefully sinks under.

Querl’s expression is guarded, all the way until her face changes.

‘Hello, darling,’ says Nura with Meander’s mouth. She knows how he’ll react. Her eyes are gone, but she’s seen this happen already, and already and already. Her laughter engulfs him.

* * *

 

The evening flows past, dinner and dance lubricated by copious helpings of kono. Nura sags a little in Querl’s arms, if only because she’s missed being held for so long.

‘Tired?’ he whispers in her ear, and she shakes her head. Meander’s hair is far darker than hers ever was, so Querl shuts his eyes against the illusion.

‘Querl,’ Nura says, urgency slipping into the unfamiliar voice. He doesn’t need to be a precog to know what she wants; _she_ knows exactly how their night will play out.

* * *

Meander wakes in the morning to a room chill from air-conditioning and heavy from Coluan musk. The sunshine makes her wince. Headachey and cuntsore, the sweet taste of perfectly ripe kono still on her tongue, she carefully runs a systems test on herself.

‘Well.’ The words come out deep with amusement. ‘I wouldn’t have expected that of you, Mr Dox.’

And then, of course, she remembers that Projectra Wynzorr is an Orakill by birth; that Querl should have gone to her first; and that everything is horrifically wrong.


End file.
